sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Джордж Оруэлл
Джордж Оруэлл ( , настоящее имя Эрик Артур Блэр, ; 1903—1950) — английский писатель и публицист. Биография Эрик Блэр родился 25 июня 1903 года в Мотихари (Индия) в семье британского торгового агента. Оруэлл обучался в школе св. Киприана, в 1917 году получил именную стипендию и до 1921 года посещал Итон Колледж. С 1922 по 1927 года служил в колониальной полиции в Бирме, затем долго жил в Великобритании и Европе, пробавляясь случайными заработками, тогда же начал писать художественную прозу и публицистику. С 1935 года публиковался под псевдонимом «Джордж Оруэлл». Участник Гражданской войны в Испании 1936—1939 (книга «Памяти Каталонии», 1938, очерк «Вспоминая войну в Испании», 1943, полностью опубликован в 1953), где близко столкнулся с проявлениями фракционной борьбы в среде левых. Вернувшись из Испании, написал книгу об испанской гражданской войне, однако его давний издатель Виктор Голланц отказался её публиковать, сославшись на то, что книга может нанести ущерб делу борьбы с фашизмом. Написал множество эссе и статей социально-критического и культурологического характера. Во время Второй мировой войны вел антифашистскую программу на Би-би-си. Писатель умер в Лондоне от туберкулёза 21 января 1950 года. Творчество Во время гражданской войны в Испании Оруэлл воевал на стороне республиканцев в рядах частей POUM. Об этих событиях он написал документальную повесть «Памяти Каталонии» ( ) — 1936. В повести «Скотный двор» (1945) показал перерождение революционных принципов и программ: «Скотный двор» — притча, аллегория на революцию 1917 года и последующие события в России. Роман-антиутопия «1984» (1949) стал продолжением «Скотного двора». Оруэлл изобразил возможное будущее мировое общество как тоталитарный иерархический строй, основанный на изощрённом физическом и духовном порабощении, пронизанный всеобщим страхом и ненавистью. В этой книге впервые прозвучало известное выражение «Старший брат следит за тобой», а также введены ставшие широко известными термины «двоемыслие», «мыслепреступление» и «новояз». Библиография Романы * Burmese Days (1934) * A Clergyman's Daughter (1935) * Keep the Aspidistra Flying (1936) * Coming Up for Air (1939) * Скотный двор (Animal Farm) (1945) * 1984 (Nineteen Eighty-Four) (1949) Поэмы * Romance * A Little Poem * Awake! Young Men of England * Kitchener * Our Minds are Married, But we are Too Young * The Lesser Evil * Poem from Burma * The Pagan * Suggested By A Toothpaste Advertisement * Summer-like For An Instant * A Dressed Man And A Naked Man * On A Ruined Farm Near The His Master’s Voice Gramophone Factor * A Happy Vicar I Might Have Been Избранные цитаты Я помню, как однажды сказал Артуру Кёстлеру: «в 1936 г. остановилась история», и он кивнул головой. Мы оба думали о тоталитаризме в целом, но особенно о гражданской войне в Испании. Я с детства знал, что газеты могут лгать, но только в Испании я увидел, что они могут полностью фальсифицировать действительность, Я лично участвовал в «сражениях», в которых не было ни одного выстрела и о которых писали, как о героических кровопролитных битвах, и я был в настоящих боях, о которых пресса не сказала ни слова, словно их не было. Я видел бесстрашных солдат, ославленных газетами трусами и предателями, и трусов и предателей, воспетых ими, как герои. Вернувшись в Лондон, я увидел, как интеллектуалы строят на этой лжи мировоззренческие системы и эмоциональные отношения. — «Все животные равны. Но некоторые равнее» Люди жертвуют жизнью во имя тех или иных сообществ — ради нации, народа, единоверцев, класса — и постигают, что перестали быть личностями, лишь в тот самый момент, как засвистят пули. Чувствуй они хоть немного глубже, и эта преданность сообществу стала бы преданностью самому человечеству, которое вовсе не абстракция. «О дивный новый мир» Олдоса Хаксли был превосходным шаржем, запечатлевшим гедонистическую утопию, которая казалась достижимой, заставляя людей столь охотно обманываться собственной убеждённостью, будто Царство Божие тем или иным способом должно сделаться реальностью на Земле. Но нам надлежит оставаться детьми Божиими, даже если Бог из молитвенников более не существует. — А вот и второе, что запомнилось: итальянец из милиции, который приветствовал меня в тот день, когда я в неё вступил. Я писал о нём на первых страницах своей книги про испанскую войну и здесь не хочу повторяться. Стоит мне мысленно увидеть перед собой — совсем живым! — этого итальянца в засаленном мундире, стоит вглядеться в это суровое, одухотворённое, непорочное лицо, и все сложные выкладки, касающиеся войны, утрачивают значение, потому что я точно знаю одно: не могло тогда быть сомнения, на чьей стороне правда. Какие бы ни плели политические интриги, какую бы ложь ни писали в газетах, главным в этой войне было стремление людей вроде моего итальянца обрести достойную жизнь, которую — они это понимали — от рождения заслуживает каждый. Думать о том, какая судьба ждала этого итальянца, горько, и сразу по нескольким причинам. Поскольку мы встретились в военном городке имени Ленина, он, видимо, принадлежал либо к троцкистам, либо к анархистам, а в наше необыкновенное время таких людей непременно убивают — не гестапо, так ГПУ. Это, конечно, вписывается в общую ситуацию со всеми её непреходящими проблемами. Лицо этого итальянца, которого я и видел-то мимолётно, осталось для меня зримым напоминанием о том, из-за чего шла война. Я его воспринимаю как символ европейского рабочего класса, который травит полиция всех стран, как воплощение народа — того, который лёг в братские могилы на полях испанских сражений, того, который теперь согнан в трудовые лагеря, где уже несколько миллионов заключённых… …Все наблюдения, способные сбить с толку, все эти сладкие речи какого-нибудь Петена или Ганди, и необходимость пятнать себя низостью, сражаясь на войне, и двусмысленная роль Англии с её демократическими лозунгами, а также империей, где трудятся кули, и зловещий ход жизни в Советской России, и жалкий фарс левой политики — всё это оказывается несущественным, если видишь главное: борьбу постепенно обретающего сознание народа с собственниками, с их оплачиваемыми лжецами, с их прихлебалами. Вопрос стоит просто. Узнают ли такие люди, как тот солдат-итальянец, достойную, истинно человечную жизнь, которая сегодня может быть обеспечена, или этого им не дано? Загонят ли простых людей обратно в трущобы, или это не удастся? Сам я, может быть, без достаточных оснований верю, что рано или поздно обычный человек победит в своей борьбе, и я хочу, чтобы это произошло не позже, а раньше — скажем, в ближайшие сто лет, а не в следующие десять тысячелетий. Вот что было настоящей целью войны в Испании, вот что является настоящей целью нынешней войны и возможных войн будущего. — Интересные факты * Несмотря на то, что в произведениях Оруэлла многие усматривают сатиру на тоталитарный строй, самого писателя власти долгое время подозревали в тесных связях с коммунистами. Как показало рассекреченное в 2007 году досье на писателя, британская контрразведка MI-5 с 1929 года и почти до самой смерти писателя в 1950 году вела за ним слежку. Например, в одной из записок досье, датированной 20 января 1942 года, агент сержант Юинг ( ) описывает Оруэлла следующим образом: «Этот человек распространяет коммунистические убеждения, и некоторые из его индийских друзей говорят, что часто видели его на собраниях коммунистов. Он богемно одевается как на работе, так и в часы досуга» ( ). Согласно документам, писатель действительно принимал участие в таких собраниях, и в характеристике он проходил как «симпатизирующий коммунистам».Big Brother: How MI5 kept watch on Orwell The Independent Опубликовано 2007-09-04. Прочитано 2007-09-04Джордж Оруэлл более 20 лет был «под колпаком» у MI-5 как агент коммунистов NEWSru.com Опубликовано 2007-09-04. Прочитано 2007-09-04 * В 2005 году в Великобритании насчитывалось 4,5 миллиона камер видеонаблюдения, в том числе около пятисот в радиусе сотни метров от дома, где проживал и Оруэлл.К 2007 году в Москве введут тотальный видеоконтроль Примечания Ссылки * * http://www.theorwellprize.co.uk/ * Сайт о Джордже Оруэлле * Эрих Фромм Комментарий к роману Дж. Оруэлла «1984» * Арлен Блюм. Английский писатель в стране большевиков. * Джордж Оруэлл, честный ябедник Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 25 июня Категория:Родившиеся в 1903 году Категория:Умершие 21 января Категория:Умершие в 1950 году Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Социалисты Категория:Публицисты